Wedding Mishaps
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: Sequel to Missing Pieces. Set two years after and it's the week before Max and Zoe's wedding and the final plans are coming along with the bridesmaids Robyn, Lily and Emma-Rose and best man as Fletch. but with all this happening nothing could go wrong. UPDATE: Final chapter now up. thanks for reading xx
1. Author's Note

**Hi Guys, will upload first chapter in a bit as just sorting out main facts for first chapter please wait patiently and also sorry I've not been on for a while as I've not had the time due to college work and revision.**

**Katie xxx**


	2. Introduction

**So this is the intro just so you guys know hope you enjoy! XD**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_I wake up and look outside the window to the most beautiful sight ever; Snow. As a child for me it did snow, just we got hardly any of it but this was the proper 2 feet of it and was so beautiful. I jumped out of bed and put on my purple, silk dressing gown before waking Max up and going to see Emma-Rose._

* * *

Emma is now 2 years old, she has mid-length dark brown hair and is the splitting image of her mother, she is mixed race but that hasn't stopped her making many friends in nursery.

* * *

**Max's POV**

_I am woken by the sound of giggling, looking at the clock i clamber out of bed putting on my Chelsea FC dressing gown and heading in the direction of the laughter, I open Emma-Rose's bedroom door to see her in Zoe's arms looking at the snow that is falling outside. I go to over there to join my gorgeous girls._

* * *

"Mummy, Daddy. Look at all the pretty white stuff falling from the sky." Emma spoke surprised with what was falling outside. "Yeah well I guess nursery will be shut so do you want to come into work with Mummy and Daddy?" asked Zoe, Emma took 5 seconds to think before replying; "yes please Max asked before pulling out the space they were parked in and drove the quick two minutes to work.

* * *

When they arrived at the ED and had parked in the staff car park they headed straight into the ED where they were met by the whole ED staff. "Aunty Robyn and Uncle Fletch!" Emma-Rose shouted when she spotted them. "Hello darling how are you?" Robyn. "I'm happy, we got day off nursery" Emma spoke; she still had trouble with speech from when she was a baby. Emma then ran up to Lily and gave her a BIG hug. "Hi Lily" she spoke clambering onto Lily's lap. "Hi Emma-Rose. Aren't you lucky not having to go to nursery?" Lily replied. "But means got to stay here till Mummy and Daddy finish" Emma spoke. "Well how about you ask Uncle Fletch to take you to buy some chocolate with this?" Lily spoke handing Emma a whole two pound coin.

* * *

**So guys that is all for the intro, as before if you have any idea's message me and I will include throughout when necessary like before thank you all for the support you guys know who you are and hope you enjoy this sequel.**

**Katie xxxx**


	3. Tree's of Rememberance

**Well, as seen as you asked so nicely here is the next chapter. I am using Emma for short when she is talking otherwise it will just be c Now I will roughly try and make this story to 17 chapters as before so yeah and thank you for all the support.**

**Katie xxx**

* * *

Three minutes later and Emma-Rose had just returned with Fletch to the staffroom and entered quietly as Zoe was talking about something.

"So guys as you know it is mine and Max's wedding day next week so... only some of you will be allowed to come due to the days therefore other than the brides maids Robyn and Lily, and the best man Fletch we have chosen; Jeff, Dixie, Ethan, Charlie and Tess. Therefore Connie and Ash you two will be joint bosses, Jamie, Cal and Lofty you will all be switching between cubicles and Resus depending where Ash and Connie are. Big Mac and Noel, no pranks we know what happened last time; the ED blew up. Louise, you baby watch the clowns!" Zoe spoke very perogitivly.

"Mummy how did those clowns blow up the ED?" Emma asked, which lead to Mac and Noel chocking on their morning coffee. "Well," spoke Dixie, "they plugged in a Christmas tree down in the basement but they stupidly overflowed the plug socket so ED went BOOM!" finished Dixie. This made Emma laugh as Dixie used the word 'BOOM'. After this the staff finished their drinks and exited the staffroom going to work except for Jeff and Dixie.

* * *

"Hey Emma-Rose, do you want to come with us for a walk outside y the remembrance garden?" asked Jeff. "Sure, Mummy and Daddy shouldn't mind" Emma replied. Dixie picked up the little girl and they carried her around to the side of the ED where there laid six remembrance tree's in a row all different sizes. "So Jeff and Dixie who's are these then?" Emma asked wondering who had passed up to heaven. "well we'll work our way from biggest to smallest. The first one is Nurse Claire she died in a tragic car crash when her car messed up and landed in the sea. Then the next one there is Paramedic Woody, he died a hero saving some colleagues and casualties in a tunnel collapse incident removing a chemical that hurt him. After that is Consultant Selena she was held hostage in the priority cubicle and was unfortunately killed trying to save a colleague. Then is Nurse Megan she died fighting an illness stronger than her she died a fighter. Second to last was Paramedic Curtis my best mate, he died trying to save his Fiancée Alice who was being held hostage by a gang member, he fell from the roof with the gang member who both passed away later that evening. And finally Paramedic Polly, she was like mine and Dixie's Daughter she died after being stabbed in the stomach, she passed away with all her friends and boyfriend around her." Jeff finally finished tears in his eyes.

"Please uncle Jeff, don't cry" spoke Emma. "Aunty Dixie, what did P..Oll..Eee look like?" Emma asked trying to sound out her name. "she was like an angel, she had short brown hair, short, lovable and caring always thought of someone else before herself and that is one reason why she died, because the woman she tried to help just wouldn't listen and accidently stabbed her." Dixie explained. They then all walked back into the ED and went to the shop to buy Emma a couple of drinks, snacks and activities to do so she didn't get bored waiting all day long for Zoe and Max who were working eight till eight because of a staff shortage.

* * *

**Running short on idea's if you give me idea's of what I can do, e.g, Emma goes walking about in the ED looking for her dad as she is scared or maybe even Emma gets hurt in the staff room and ends up having a mystery illness.**

**Thanks **

**Katie xxx **

**P.S. Next update will be tomorrow! XD**


	4. The Nut Allergy?

**Sorry it is up a day later than planned but been busier than expected, will upload one chapter each day but more on Saturdays and next week as I'm off work. Started this next chapter night before last but hope you enjoy it.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**12:00 noon**

It was Cal's break so he headed off to the staffroom, when he arrived he was shocked to see what he did, Emma was lying on the floor looking lifeless. "Can I get some help in Resus!?" Cal shouted as he scooped up the small girl and carried her through to Resus. "Jamie can you get Zoe she's in her office and Robyn get Max you know where he is." Cal spoke taking charge of Emma-Rose's case. "Cal, is this Emma-Rose?" asked Connie entering Resus. Cal nodded. "Well, is it ok if I shadow you?" Connie questioned waiting for a reply. "Yes. Can I have FBC's U's and E's, blood, clotting, glucose and save?" Cal spoke before cutting the little girls T-Shirt revealing a huge rash. "Right this is an allergic reaction to something, can someone go to the staffroom and grab all the food packets off the floor as this is a very severe reaction." Cal replied. Five minutes Later the nurse returned with six different packets three where sweets and three where crisp packets. Then Zoe and Max walked in "she has a nut allergy" stated Max and Zoe in sync.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and they had managed to get Emma settled, Zoe and Max were either side of her holding her hands. "Well, we'll give you some time alone" spoke Cal exiting cubicles. Emma had a mask on which was helping her to breath along with some fluids to get her rehydrated.

* * *

**Max's POV**

_It was upsetting me so much seeing my girl so poorly, I didn't like looking at her as it reminded me of Mum before she passed away. I know that we knew she had an allergy, I left her in the staff room that day and we should of made sure the staff knew that she had an allergy._

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_My baby girl, my poor baby girl. Just when I thought that we had a gorgeous daughter all of our own finally after my many years of IVF treatment, we have a big blow. We are very lucky though because Emma-Rose only has a minor nut allergy so as long as she gets treatment within an hour she is perfectly fine within 24 hours. It is now two o'clock pm and Jeff and Dixie have turned up to see how our baby is doing, I tell them there's no change yet, so they wish us the best and head back I'm guessing to the Ambulance Bay._

* * *

Zoe and Max waited an anxious and terrifying two hours before they heard the stirring and screaming of their little girl. "Darling shush, mummy and daddy are right here" Zoe calmly spoke this made Emma calm down alot, she sat up in her bed and moved over to her daddy's lap clambering on trying not to interrupt the wires. "Emma-Rose what are you doing?" Max asked wondering what she was doing. "Daddy, can you sing that song you sang to me when I was born?" Emma replied, this brought a look of wondering as Max only sung the song once, so how could she possibly remember? "Ok then" Max replied. After two minutes Max had finished singing to Emma but when he looked down at her he realised that she had fallen asleep. Just then Cal entered into Paed's with some papers, "Zoe, can you sign these papers then you can take Emma-Rose home as I can see that Max has his hands full." Cal spoke.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_I headed over to where Cal had just placed the papers that needed to be signed and placed my signature in three boxes before walking back over to Max who was carrying Emma-Rose as she is sound o._

* * *

The journey to the staffroom was rather quiet as most staff were now clocking off for the afternoon, Max and Zoe headed inside to be greeted by their colleagues who had to be very quiet as Emma was asleep on Max so whilst he got changed Robyn held her niece, for the short five minutes that she stirred before going back to Max luckily he just jumped into his clothes he came in in. "Emma-Rose time to wake up sweetie, when we get home we'll make a snow man." Zoe spoke which made Emma jump up and go over to where her coat was, putting it on and also attempting to put on her wellington boots. "Wow, someone is desperate to go and play in the snow" exclaimed Dixie which made the gang laugh.

* * *

**So guys had writers block for a while so sorry this chapter is two days late, hope you can forgive me! Anyway will try and give you two chapters tomorrow and thank you to three other Fan-Fictioners for your brilliant reviews! You are the reason why I continued. **

**Thanks again Katie xx**


	5. Dress' and the Call

**Here is the next chapter so enjoy. Sorry this chapters a little crap.**

**Katie xxx**

* * *

**Wednesday 13****th**** June- Three days till the wedding**

Zoe woke up at six am as she was collecting the wedding dresses from the dress makers they just wanted to check the dresses fit. So as Max got up they got Emma dressed and then headed over to the ED. Max had work but Zoe was meeting Robyn and Lily for the dress fitting. They entered the ED and Zoe headed to the Staff Room where as Max headed to his cubby hole. When Zoe arrived she was met by Lily and Robyn so the girls set off to check the altercations to the dresses are perfect.

* * *

So all plans were underway and Zoe was heading to the dress shop with her flower girl and two bridesmaids.

* * *

However, Nick had heard the news over Facebook and had booked himself into a Holby City hotel in a false name of Robin Johnson, this was intentional as he had a plan to stop the wedding but needed time to plan how and where he was going to stop it.

* * *

The girls arrived at DeeDee's Bridal Shop on Holby High Street. The girls all entered and headed straight over to the front desk. "Hello DeeDee's Bridal Wear I'm DeeDee, how can I help you?" DeeDee spoke. "Hi. I'm Zoe, and these are my bridesmaids and this cheeky monkey here is my beautiful flower girl. We are here to pick up our dress's and check the altercations are fixed correctly." Zoe replied. "Ahh Dr Zoe Hanna right?" the lady asked. "Yeah" Zoe replied. "Yes my staff told me all about you, the dress you chose was one I designed and the first person to choose it was you." The lady replied rather privileged. "That's ok, it was beautiful." Zoe replied seeming special to be the first person to wear a dress like that. "Right, I'll be five minutes if you just wait here please" the lady spoke before heading out back to fetch the dresses.

What felt like ten minutes rather than five minutes the lady came back holding all four dresses but she also had a colleague with her "this is Georgia, she will be checking the dresses and showing you how to get them on the easiest way" the lady spoke. DeeDee then started handing out the dresses Emma had the cutest dress ever, she was two but she needed to look the part of a flower girl. Her dress was a light yellow with pink trims on the bottom and sleeves and has pink embroidery on the bottom of the dress with flowers and a flower crown to wear with it. Next Robyn and Lily got their dresses Robyn's was long and went down to her ankle, it was silk and a baby blue so that it didn't look too bright with her hair and Lily had a purple silk dress that was knee length both were going to be wearing a faux-fur shoulder length cape and they both had small tiara's. But no one could out stand Zoe her dress was a light cream, silk dress the sleeves were a cotton netted shape with flowers going down them, at the waist the dress flows out like a princess' would with a two metre train then she had a big tiara with the fabric to cover her face.

* * *

After five minutes the dress' were perfectly fitting so Zoe took them back to the car so that they could put the dress' in the boot, they then re entered the street and headed down to Costa to have a drink and quick snack before taking the dress' to Lily's so that if Max goes to see his step sister he can't peep at the dress'.

* * *

Next the girls headed into the ED and pretend that they have been in all morning so Zoe dropped Emma off at nursery on the way at this point it was nearing eleven fifth teen so they needed to head to work afterwards no delays. When they got in the ED they entered the ED and went to the Staff Room so that they could get changed into scrubs as a MI was on its way in and Holby City was the receiving Hospital. Zoe walked off to make a private call in her office.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

_There was one person I still needed confirmation off of for coming to our wedding and so I thought that I would ring her. "Hello Zoe" Sam spoke. "Hi Dr Kent I was just wondering if you and Tom will be coming for our wedding in three days?" I replied. "Well Zoe actually Tom and I are actually on our way to Holby as you talk, we thought we would surprise you all as well we got some important news!" Sam spoke. "What is it Sam? Are you having another baby?" I questioned. "Well, how did you know?" Sam now questioned back rather puzzled. "Well when you had Izzy Tom never stopped about wanting another girl. How many months are you gone and what you having?" I replied. "We are having a boy, he's going to be called Harrison and I'm Six months gone." Sam answered excitedly. "Righteo, I shall see you later then seven o'clock in the pub we'll be there for half six, it can be a surprise for the gang and I want cuddles with Izzy she's three right?" I spoke. "Yeah and Zoe that's great just make Emma-Rose is there then we can let the girls play together. See you later Bye" Sam spoke "Great see you later Sam say Hi to Tom for me and Bye" I replied hanging up the phone, putting it down and then heading to shift._

* * *

**Next episode will have a big-ish jump as it will be starting in the pub then entre Sam. Thanks to the person who suggested having Sam and Tom back for the wedding I loved it so that's what I've done here.**

**Many thanks **

**Katie xxx**


	6. The Surprize

**Here's your next dose of this Fan-Fic. Sorry if it's not very good as I said in my last Fic I'm not very well and thank you sarah4steve for your feedback.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Just to let you know: **_Set the same day as the last chapter but this is at the end of the shift._

* * *

**19:00**

The gang finally finished shift and were now getting changed out of their scrubs. "Phew! MAX! When was the last time you washed that shirt?" shouted Robyn. "I personally think it needs a good burning" Replied Lily holding her nose which made the gang laugh. "No! I'm not doing either, it's what I do, this shirt I wore on my first week as being a porter, and it's a memoriam." Replied Max snatching the shirt off of Robyn.

After the mishap in the staffroom "Right, all drinks are on me." Spoke Zoe. "Erm what about Emma-Rose? In fact Zoe, where is she?" Asked Tess suspiciously. "She's with a friend; they'll be meeting us at seven thirty." Zoe replied.

* * *

**Tom and Sam's Car**

Tom and Sam have just picked up Emma and are now on their way to the ED's local pub.

**Sam's POV**

_Emma-Rose and Izzy are in the back I've never seen our little girl so happy and talkative. We are now heading over to the ED's local boozer to surprise the Gang, only Zoe knows that we are coming as we are down here for four days due to her wedding and we also wanted to let everyone know about our three month little bean who we had sorted a name for our little bean Tommy. _

After a twenty minute drive they pulled up outside the pub and Sam sent Zoe a text.

* * *

**In the Pub**

"Right guys considering that it is only going to be two day tomorrow of me and Max being single, I'd like to raise a toast to everyone who is single, may you find someone who makes you happy like I did." Announced Zoe. *Buzz Buzz* "hang on a second." Spoke Zoe. She got out her phone and checked

_**Sender: Sam Time: 19:20pm**_

_Hi Zoe, me and Tom are outside with the girls._

_We will be coming in in a minute._

_See you soon. Sam x_

The team were all sitting down and drinking when Sam let Emma and Izzy run up to Zoe and their friends so that they could sneak in. "Izzy, Zoe didn't snatch you from your mum did she?" spoke Iain. That's when Sam and Tom walked over. "No you pillok, we are here for Zoe's wedding. The gang all turned around to see Sam and Tom holding hands with Sam's other hand on her bump. "Oh guys congratulations" spoke Tess.


	7. Limousine, Car and the Van

**Sorry about the update delay for this chapter but unfortunately my college coursework has been very, very important for filling bits in plus I've had 3 meetings and not been very well at all.**

**Anyway special thanks to sarah4steve (has left feedback for every time I've updated), and everyone else who has left feedback no matter how small.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

Sam and Tom sat down on a table with Zoe and Max. There was lots of tension between Tom and Iain and Sam as they kept looking at each other. "Sam so what are you having this time?" asked Robyn. "This time it's a boy which I'm is ecstatic about, we have a name too, Harrison and if you were wondering I'm six months gone." Tom replied instantly and for a moment it was as if he was a little kid again.

* * *

**Saturday 16****th**** June- Wedding Day!**

"Come on Zoe, wake up the make-up artists and hair stylists are here." Lily shouted up the stairs. Zoe sat up and clambered out of bed putting on the inside of her dress and heading down stairs to the living room where it had been changed into a beauty parlour. The bridesmaids had their hair up the same and Emma had her hair in a plait with flowers in between each twist in the plait.

After what felt like forever Zoe was ready her hair, dress, make-up and nails done. "So Lily, are you going to tell me our transport to the registry office?" asked a curious Zoe. "Well put this on and I'll show you outside" replied Lily passing her a blindfold. The group of four all headed outside to where a Limousine was parked up at the end of the driveway. "Zoe you can take it off now." Robyn spoke.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_As seen as I was a bridesmaid for Zoe. I thought it would be nice to help out Robyn with plans as she did secretly tell me she had no clue how to plan one. I told her that I could sort out a discounted Limousine as I have a cousin that could do it for his own company for half the price which totalled £250.00 for the morning._

* * *

Zoe removed her blind fold and just stood there gob smacked at what stood in front of her. The limo was beautiful, it was baby blue and had pink ribbon around the sides and Emma absolutely loved it too, her face lit up and she ran straight to the limo driver who gave her and the others a tour of the inside and also told them what to do.

* * *

**08:45am**

It was fifteen minutes before they leave and Tom and Sam finally arrived at Zoe's house. "Wow, you two took your time." Spoke Robyn. "Sorry, some of the gang from the hospital wanted a quick chat before we left for here and they also were sorting out car share which is why we have Ethan as there wasn't enough room in Dixie's car and as we know he would end up walking there." Replied Tom. "right so guys lets go." Spoke Lily clambering into the Limo. "Mummy can Izzy come with us?" asked Emma as she climbed into the back. "Zoe is that ok?" asked Sam. "Sure, come on Izzy you can play with Emma on the way" spoke Zoe before climbing into the back. Izzy climbed out of her Mummy's car and ran over to the limo climbing inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Nick's POV**

_I have been watching for days and I had seen the Limo pull up whilst they were busy I had already tampered with the breaks so now I will just follow behind and cause a disaster ten minutes from the ED. Then I won't be caught because I have a flight for midday._

* * *

The journey began the Limousine set off first and Zoe planned so that Sam and Tom would follow behind. And there was also Nick in a large transit van following two minutes behind.

They had been driving for ten minutes and where definitely out of Holby when a van shunted into the side of the Limo. Lily smacked her head on the side and got jolted forward as she was sitting on the side which got hit. Then they all braced themselves for impact again, this time it was harder and it send Lily flying forward and going through the window in front of her. The Limousine came to a halt and Tom had to break hard, but not hard enough and they hit the back of the Limo.

* * *

**Flicks between Holby ED and the crash site**

The phone rings and the ED is quiet no-one knows why. "Hello Holby ED, Louise talking." "Louise its Robyn, we've been in a crash can you get a team to us we are ten minutes from the ED but Lily is in critical condition." There was shock in Robyn's voice and when the call came in Louise had put it on speaker so the whole ED staff knew about the crash. "Robyn, are the girls ok?" asked Jamie. "Their fine just shaken up," Robyn gets out the Limo. "SAM! Oh my gosh!" "Robyn what's happened?" shouts Iain. "She's unconscious it looks like she's got internal bleeding." Replied Robyn. *hangs phone up*

* * *

Zoe and Ethan are with Lily and Tom and Robyn are with Sam, the Limo driver is talking to the two young girls keeping them calm. "Right Ethan, I'm concerned about her airway, let's get her out, worry about spinal injuries after." Spoke Zoe, he helped her hold her straight and slide out of the side of the car laying her on the pavement. Meanwhile Tom and Sam are both trapped in the car; Tom is holding her hand and keeping as still as possible as he can whilst Robyn is holding Sam's head.

* * *

**Wedding Reception**

*Max's Phone rings* "Yeah Noel, what's up?" asked Max. Jeff, Dixie, Tess, Charlie and Fletch looked at him. "What? A car crash. We'll meet you at the ED." Replied Max. "Some idiot rammed the girls off the road, Zoe and Robyn are ok and so are the girls, Lily is critical, Sam and Tom have possible spinal injuries and Sam might of lost the baby. They said to meet them at the ED in fifteen minutes." Spoke Noel. "Right you guys take our car, me and Dix will get a cab there, you guys may be needed." Spoke Jeff they nodded and Dixie gave Charlie her car keys whilst Jeff called for a Cab.

* * *

**Sorry to end there but I think that was best place to end hopefully won't be ages like it has been for the next update. As always please review.**

**Katie xxx**


	8. Baby Harrison Kent

**Here it is I just wanted to write the next chapter and been so excited to write this too! Special thanks to Sarah4Steve and lilangel1 who seemed to have given me feedback the moment I had updated. Love ya both, Katie xx**

* * *

Zoe and Ethan had finally managed to pull Lily free, "Zoe, you know more than me, if you check her vitals I'll support her head." Spoke Ethan, in his voice you can tell he likes her. "Sure, Robyn how are they doing?" Zoe shouted over to Tom's car.

Finally they could hear sirens, a Medical Jeep pulled up and Connie and Cal climbed out. "Cal, you check on Sam and her baby, I'll help Zoe. Paramedics will be here in a minute Robyn so you can then treat Tom till the fire crews can cut them out." Spoke Connie handing out rules.

* * *

**With Lily**

Lily was unconscious, she has already got identified injuries as some of them were severe and some are not, these were broken arm, dislocated shoulder, broken hip, head injuries and possible spinal damage.

* * *

**Sam and Tom's Car**

Tom was now sitting straight against the car seat and Cal had grabbed two collars from the Jeep, with this he handed one to Robyn who secured it around Tom's neck whilst Cal attached one to Sam. He then exited the car and went over to Connie. "Connie, I'm worried about the baby, it seems Sam is in labour, so we need to get her out and to hospital before Tom." Spoke Cal.

When the Ambulances arrived, Iain and Norman jumped out of the back of one and ran over to Lily, he knew he can't treat Sam because of their background. "Zoe, how is she?" Iain asked before Norman came over with the stretcher. "I'm coming with her." Is all Zoe managed to get out. The two paramedics then get Lily strapped on the board and straight into the Ambulance.

The other four paramedics that turned up then both took over for Robyn and Ethan (who since had gone, started supporting Sam's neck for Cal.) "Cal is there anything you want us to do?" He asked. "No you two get checked over you were in the crash, in fact you two take the Jeep back and we'll go back in with Sam and Tom." Cal replied. "Ok, we'll take the girls though." Interrupted Robyn before leading them into the back of the car and strapping them in.

Tom and Sam are still stuck in the car when they start to smell petrol coming from underneath the car. "Connie! Can you smell that?" asked Cal the smell totally uncanny. "Yeah, it must be from the car or Limo, we need to get them both out now!" Connie replied thinking about her patients and the possible dangers. They all agreed and with the help of paramedics managed to get them on their side and slide them onto the board before securing them with head huggers.

* * *

**ED**

Max, Tess, Charlie and Fletch all get out of Dixie's car and run around to the front of the Ed to see the scene unfolding quickly. "Iain, who's that?" asked Tess. "It's Lily, 26, BP 230/180 weak and tacicardic, possible bleeding and severe spinal injuries." Spoke Iain before telling them the full list of her injuries. "And this is Zoe Hanna, 36, no visible injuries but really shaken up, Max look after her mate, it was not a pretty site, she watched Lily go through the window screen." Caringly spoke Norman. The whole small group froze as they heard about not a much loved colleague but a very bright and clever colleague.

Two ambulances both pull up two minutes later when Jeff and Dixie are climbing out the taxi, "Oh god" spoke Dixie before heading over to the casualties. Ethan and Robyn got out the ambulance and carry two sleeping girls to the Ambulance. "Cal, who have we got?" spoke Jeff, he is going to help them take the pair to Resus, "we have Samantha Kent, 30, severe bleeding to her womb positive early labour so we ned to get the baby out. Thomas Kent, 36, driver of same car Sam was in possible spinal injury complaining of no feeling from the waist down and an open fracture to the right leg. Then we have Ethan Hardy, 26, back seat passenger in the same car deep cut to forehead and refused spinal treatment. Next there is Robyn Miller, 25, Limo passenger possible fractured wrist and refused spinal care. Then I just want Emma-Rose Walker, 2 and Izzy Kent, 3 they are both luckily uninjured but just check their BP and monitor for thirty minutes." Detailily spoke Connie.

* * *

**Resus**

Ash is now treating Lily with the help of Tess and Charlie when she goes into cardiac arrest. "Charlie, start CPR now." He shouted, that's when the doors swung open, "Tess! I'm going to need your expertise; we need to get this baby out now." Cal alerted.

* * *

**Cubicles**

A whole row of cubicles had been saved for Zoe, Robyn, Ethan, Izzy and Emma. The two girls are on one bed chattering away about fairies and giants in their imaginary world. Ethan and Robyn got a stern telling off from Connie and were made to wear a collar till they got the all clear because of the accident and considering that Ethan had an injury, but she understood why they didn't and Zoe was just lying ever so still flat on her back as she needed to stay calm after the panic attack she had when she couldn't find Emma and fainted.

* * *

**Resus**

Tom comes back from X-ray and is confirmed that he had broken his back, and he had an open dislocation his leg, luckily it was a simple dislocation so all they had to do was put it back in place. Now Fletch would plaster it and they wait until her comes around, Sam on the other hand had no clue about little Harrison who is lovely and healthy lying in a cot next to his mummy, she has bad whip lash but it will be ok, so she has also had her collar removed.

* * *

**Cubicles**

After 20 minutes Ethan and Robyn got their CT scans back and they were thankfully clear, the girls had both now fallen asleep and Max was talking to Zoe, "It's ok babe, they are all going with you to talk to the police tomorrow." Spoke Max. "I know, but Lily she didn't deserve that, I also know who did it, it's pretty obvious since my fall when I was pregnant with Emma-Rose. Nick Jordan did this, I saw him." Zoe confessed.

* * *

**Resus**

After one whole hour of CPR the team were going to abandon resuscitation when they heard the best sound ever. "Good girl Lily, keep fighting." Spoke Connie. They knew this was good but they still had a long way to go.

* * *

**That's all for now guys sorry for the few days of no update but I was doing a Paediatric First Aid Course (Which I passed and means I am qualified to first treat children ect.) so yeah and that's where some of my knowledge came in this chapter. **


	9. Authors Note

**Just a quick note to say I won't be uploading on the following days this week during half term due to family affairs and work; Today, Tuesday and Wednesday, therefore I will be uploading three chapters tomorrow and two Thursday and Friday. Hope everyone had a fantastic Valentine's Day and you all enjoyed Casualty last night (I DID!)**

**Katie xxx**


	10. Don't worry Mummy

**Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. I certainly had fun writing it for you guys! WARNING- contains small spoiler from this Saturday's trailer.**

**Katie xxx**

* * *

**Resus**

**Ethan's POV **

_I had just gone to Resus after getting changed in the staffroom and Fletch was there in a scrubs top performing CPR, he had raced into the ED when he heard the news on the radio, he left Evie in the staffroom, as he is still going through divorce proceedings he still hasn't forgiven Natalie for the argument she had at him that lead to Evie running away and the two of them nearly getting killed._ _Then when the team were going to give up we heard the sound of her heart beating again, she'd done it._

"Good girl Lily, keep fighting." Spoke Connie. They knew this was good but they still had a long way to go. "Can I talk to her?" asked Ethan, "Sure but only for a little while, he scans will be through in a minute and then she is being moved up to ITU," replied Connie, everyone knows about his and Lily's relationship even though it was being kept under wraps.

* * *

**Cubicles**

Once Tom had come around him and Sam both got moved over to Cubicles next to Zoe and they were being kept in overnight due to possible concussion and the severance of the crash itself. "Daddy!" shouted Izzy running over to her dad, she had been with Emma and were both luckily given the all clear. "Daddy, what is that around your neck?" she asked. A tear escaped his eye, he didn't know how to his own daughter that he has a broken back and that he won't be able to take them to Disneyland Paris next year. "Baby girl come here and meet your baby brother Harrison" interrupted Sam trying to get off the topic for Tom, since the accident he hasn't even looked at his wife since the accident as well.

"Can I hold him?" asked Izzy; "Sure, Tess, can you help her?" asked Sam. Tess walks over to where Harrison is. "Izzy sit on that chair and I'll show you how to hold him." Replied Tess. Izzy clumbers up onto the chair next to her brother's cot. Tess then hands the three year old her baby brother. "Hello Harrison, I'm your big sister Izzy. Don't worry your safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." Izzy spoke to her brother which she got the response of cooing and he started to fall asleep in her arms. "Mummy, I'm going to look after him as Daddy won't be able to, so don't worry Mummy you can count on me." She spoke turning to Sam, who then started to cry.

* * *

**Sorry this is short but I thought as seen as the next two chapters is going to be progress the week after the crash I thought it would be easier that way they will also be uploaded soon.**


	11. One Week Later

**So here's the Next chapter this is going to be Zoe, Max, Emma-Rose, Lily, Ethan, Sam and Tom in this chapter the next will be friends and how they cope, hopefully it will make sense if not sorry.**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**House of Zoe and Max**

A week had passed since the crash and it was their first day back along with the lately update with their liaison officer for them all. "Zoe come on, are we still taking Emma-Rose with us to work or are we dropping her off at Robyn's?" asked Max shouting up the stairs at nine am. "We'll drop her at the nursery, Tillie's Mum, Jessica said she'd pick her up and drop her off at the hospital for us after." Replied Zoe walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Max was dishing up three plates of fried eggs on toast.

* * *

**House of Sam and Tom**

**Sam's POV**

_Since the crash, he has changed. Since the crash, Tom is not the man I knew. He won't talk to me, it's bad enough that I feel like a burden us staying with Fletch but as scene as he offered to take us into his house, I said yes. He's been great to us including helping me look after little Harrison. The only time I've seen Tom smile is when he was discharged and I let him hold his son Harrison. _

**Tom's POV**

_Do you know how it feels to be an invalid, we had no choice but to move back to Holby after that fucking mad man crashed into me, I hate being useless and having to move into my best mate; Fletch's house. It was nice of him but he also helps Sam care for Harrison. I'm in his debt and I owe him my life._

Sam headed downstairs with Harrison and Izzy to get them both fed before they got changed, when they got in there Evie is at the toaster making scrambled egg on toast, "Sam, do you and Izzy want one? I'm already cooking enough for five, plus I'm better at cooking than Dad." Asked Evie, "Yes, please that would be lovely" Sam replied before getting plates out from the cupboard. Five minutes passed and they all gathered up the table, Tom wheeled himself to the end and put the brakes on. "Well, let's see if your give Aunty Sam a run for her money aye?" spoke Tom to his god daughter. "Ha ha, if it is better I'll do a Great British Bake Off with you at some point Sam jokingly replied.

It got to eight o'clock and it was time for Fletch, Sam and Tom to head to work at the ED. "Evie, you know where the nursery is don't you?" asked Fletch double checking his daughter wouldn't get lost. "Yes I'm positive and they know that Izzy and Harrison are starting right?" replied Evie. "Yes and if you let them know that Jessica said she'd pick them up with her daughter and Emma-Rose then meet us all at the ED." Sam informed Evie.

* * *

**Lily's flat**

Ethan had arrived to wake up Lily and get her into her work clothing due to her being unable to get herself out of bed and dressed. As scene as Lily didn't want to sound docile, Ethan was living upstairs and she was down stairs.

**Lily's POV **

_I woke up pale and clammy again, another nightmare. More of a reminder. I couldn't get what happened out of my head. *Blackness*_

Ethan headed into her room and found her fitting; he pulled her out of bed and put her onto her side, before getting out a phone and calling Dixie to come out. Since the accident this was the third time, they knew it was going to happen due to the pressure on the brain but Ethan had also thought a couple of times that it could be physiological.

"Hey Dixie, it's Ethan, could you come to Lily's she's fitting again?" asked Ethan in panic. There was a short pause and a bit of an argument, Jeff was moaning about being on a lunch break but soon Iain told Jeff to grow up and said he'd go instead. "Sweet heart, we are on our way it's 5 Burnham Green right?" asked Dixie. "Yes, thank you." Replied Ethan. He hung the phone up and returned to Lily's side, she soon stopped fitting so Ethan put her into the recovery position.

_*Five Minutes Later*_ the wait was over after the sound of the door bell. Ethan left Lily and went to answer. "She's in the back room unconscious." Spoke Ethan. The paramedics both went to Lily. "Lily, can you hear me it's Iain. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He asked. There was a five second pause before Lily squeezed her hand then she tried opening her eyes. "What happened?" asked Lily wondering why she was on her side lying on the floor. "Don't you remember?" questioned Ethan. Lily shook her head. "Concussion." Dixie simply replied before helping Lily up and getting her wheelchair, she had still had trouble with her broken hip so she couldn't walk long distances and she can't use crutches due to her arm being in plaster and her shoulder healing from dislocation.

* * *

**So guys let me know what you think. Will start next chapter ASAP! xx**


	12. The Bastard Returns

**Well here's the second to last chapter hope you enjoy it. I certainly had fun writing it for you guys! Please rate and review. **

**Katie xxx**

* * *

**Riverhead Nursery and Day-care**

It was 8:30am and Evie arrived at the Nursery with the two children, Izzy and Harrison. Sam had given Evie a bag full of all of Harrison and Izzy's bits including clothing and lunches. She wanted to make sure her son and daughter would be fine and no harm would come of them.

* * *

**Evie's POV**

_I loved that I have such a great and sensible role. I'm now in Farmead Comprehensive so I don't need to get in till nine o'clock being a secondary school. Auntie Sam had told me to wait to meet Jessica and give her the message Auntie gave me. It's different living with Dad as I don't hear all the arguments but I don't see my brothers and sister as much as I used to. I don't blame either of them for breaking up as they always argue. But I do blame myself sometimes. Maybe I should talk to them at some point to tell them how I feel._

* * *

Evie dropped them off and waited five minutes before talking to Rebecca and heading off to school a short ten minute walk.

* * *

**Holby ED**

The paparazzi yet again were gathered outside after Max and Zoe arrived ten minutes prior. Fletch pulled up just around the corner to the ED. He had a plan so called the ED. "Zoe, hi it's Fletch. The paparazzi are outside the ED so we can't get in. Sure. Ok. Will do bye." Fletch hangs up the phone. "What do we do?" replied Sam. We stroll in looking straight ahead and no interviews with them ok?" Fletch informed. They all got out of the car and headed in the direction of the ED where the crowd had grown.

The paparazzi soon surrounded them. "Hey what was it like staring death in the face?" "Did you ever think it would end like that?" then a familiar voice sounded. "Why didn't the bitch die?" the group froze and the face of Nick Jordan was revealed. Security came out and grabbed him dragging him inside the ED followed by the two doctors and nurse.

They stopped by Reception to see the line of angry staff in the order of Max, Jamie, Robyn, Ethan, Lily (in a wheelchair), Cal, Connie, Tess, Charlie, Zoe, Jeff, Dixie, Iain, Big Mac, Noel, Louise, Rita and Lofty. "You've got no-where to run now you crazy bastard." Shouted Zoe angrily. "I'm sorry but you remember what I said didn't you when I pushed you that time?" asked Nick. "Yes she does sir but I'm afraid Nicholas Jordan you are under arrest for assault, actual assault and attempted murder of two children and six adults ,including a unborn baby you don't have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in evidence." Spoke the officer. "See you in court mate." Shouted Fletch. The whole team erupted into cheers that they could finally work in peace.

* * *

**Staffroom**

It was 15:30pm and Evie, Izzy, Emma and Harrison arrived at the ED. They walked into the staffroom and Evie started to boil the kettle and get out 18 mugs and one for herself, two cups and the bottle of milk for Harrison. Evie put tea and coffee into the correct mugs and filled them up with hot water and milk making sure that Sam's was milky how she liked it and that Zoe's was a black strong cup of coffee.

The whole team walked in ten minutes later to see Evie sitting down with the younger children and feeding Harrison. "Thank you for feeding him." Spoke Sam and Tom in sync, it was nice for them to get a break to just sit and talk.

* * *

**Connie's POV**

_Well what a day I've had. Not to mention Lilly, she is definitely getting older, talk about seven going on eighteen. She is so moody all the time. I did tell her to meet me here but she's not arrived yet. Where is she?_

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

_What four o'clock. I'm late mum is going to kill me I said I'd meet her at the ED ten minutes ago I better leave Alice and Ron and rush back to my mum. I hope she don't panic._

* * *

**Ash's POV**

_Why it is always when I'm up on the wards doing something that a big event happens. I would have loved to of been there when Nick turned up to sack him one. What a cheek and he thought it was ok to shout out a nasty remark in front of the press, he has something coming._

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_Finally they got him. He'll regret everything when we hit the stands next week and give our statements. When my father finds out he'll be suing him for millions no threat intended. The nine of us will have this as a nightmare memory for the rest of our lives not to mention Tom who will relive it every day for the rest of his life._

* * *

**Thanks for the brilliant reviews; the final chapter will be up soon xxx**


	13. Court Day

**Final Chapter is here! Thanks to lilangel1, Sarah4Steve, Girisha1 and many others who have read from the first part Missing Pieces this is for you and includes special mentions. Hope you enjoy. Rate and review as usual.**

* * *

**COURT DAY**

_Place: Holby Court._

_Time: 14:00pm _

_Present are; Judge Sarah4Steve, Solicitors lilangel1and Girisha1. The accused; Nick Jordan. And the witnesses; Dr Zoe Walker, Thomas Kent, Samantha Kent, Lily Chao, Ethan Hardy. Nurse Robyn Miller and two children Isabella Kent and Emma-Rose Kent (both witnessed but are only 2 and 3 years old!)_

* * *

Incident in question was on Saturday 16th June- Which left Samantha Kent in early labour. Thomas Kent in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Lily Chao with a serious head injury and having to use crutched for years. Zoe Walker who had her wedding ruined and had to give life support to her friend Lily. Then there were two children who saw what happened to their parents and will live with that memory for life.

* * *

"We are gathered here to get statements and you the panel will decide on weather Nick Jordan is guilty or not Guilty. But he has already plead guilty to the first charge which was pushing a pregnant Zoe down the stairs, and pleads not guilty to the second charge as already told above." Started Judge Sarah4Steve. "we would also like to say in the case of the fire alarm going off exit through the doors you came in and wait in the car park next to the co-operative shop opposite. Also all friends and family in the gallery please keep quiet until you are called to give evidence please." Spoke the main solicitor lilangel1.

The court then commenced with the first few statements being told by Lily and Tom and Ethan. Then Robyn was sent outside before being called into the room. "I swear the evidence I'm about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Spoke Robyn with her hand on a bible. That is main protocol **(or so I think that's what they do on The Bill. Lol) **in a courtroom before they give anything to the judge and jury.

What felt like minutes was in fact hours and they kept on cross referencing statements and checking what some doctor words meant in English which they called Connie Beauchamp up to verify for them.

* * *

The courtroom all retired at four pm to have lunch which gave them an hour. "god how long did they spend with everyone there, about thirty minutes each?" asked Sam. She was rather nervous as she knew that she was being called up when court resumed. "Don't worry Sam. I'll wait outside till you come out if you want?" replied Tom. Sam nodded and smiled. One thing Tom missed- her smile.

* * *

There was thirty minutes left till court resumed so lilangel1 took her remaining team who had to give evidence and took them to one side to talk to them. They conferred for a bit before resuming the court case. "Court back in process at 1700 hours." Spoke Sarah4Steve. The court case finally finished all statements at 1900 hours and the jury had retired to decide the fate. When they returned Girisha1 stood up. "They'd like to call Isabella Kent up as she is the oldest out of the two little children." She spoke. Sam and Tom looked angry but picked up Izzy and handed her to the guard by the door.

Isabella got up on the stand and tried her best to read the card with help. "She has speech difficulties" spoke Sam so the court knew and would be patient with her. "Izzy, can you tell us what happened when you were in the Limo?" asked Sarah4Steve. "I was pplaying wwith Eemma-Rrose iin tthe bback wwhen I hhead aauntie Zzoe sscreaming aand ttelling uus tto gget tto tthe bback aand..." Izzy can't manage to finish sentence as she start crying from the shock of it. Sam gets up and goes around picking her up and taking her outside. Emma stands up. "Sir you want me finish it?" asked Emma trying to speak in a sentence. "ok. Is that ok Zoe?" she asked. Zoe nodded and helped Emma out the door and they let her in. " I swear who truth and nothing but truth." Started Emma. "So where Izzy finished. We moved to back but Lily went." Showed a drawing on paper with what happened on it. The picture showed truly how much affected the girls.

* * *

Then the best sound ever was heard. "we have made a disision." Spoke a member of the Jury. "Right do you find the defendant Guilty or Not Guilty?" asked Judge Sarah4Steve. "Well from all the statements we have heard the diagram and the photo's from the scene along with patient notes we find the defendant Guilty." Spoke the jury member. The gallery viewers all sighed a sign of relief especially Zoe as they finally got the justice they deserved.

Then... "Mr Jordan, you will have four years in jail for the assault on Zoe Hanna when she was pregnant. A further ten years for the assult of Samantha, Thomas, Harrison and Ethan and a life sentence of twenty years for attempted murder of Zoe, Lily, Robyn, Emma-Rose and Isabella. Which reaches the total of thirty four years in jail and you will also pay a fine of one thousand pounds compensation to each victim and five hundred pounds to the two young girls and Harrison, costing a total of six seven thousand five hundred pounds compensation. Court Dismissed." Spoke Sarah4Steve.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone of you who has followed, favourite and reviewed this story. I cannot believe how far I got with it. Pretty amazing right? Anyway this has been fun to write for you guys and your reviews helped me out alot god bless you all.**

**Thank you, **

**Katie Miles xxxxx**

**If you'd like to privately email me about anything fan-fic wise feel free!**


End file.
